Milk
by Sindel
Summary: Seven years have passed and Cremia is left alone on Chateau Romani. She feels like giving up on love until Link, now grown, comes back into her lonely ranch...(COMMISSION FOR A READER!)
1. Arrives

At Chateau Romani, there was always a ruckus. Whether it be the horses breaking out of stable, the cows stampeding, or the horrid Gorman brothers smashing up the place, there was some issue that needed to be calmed down.

This time, however, it was between two sisters: Romani and her older sister, Cremia. Both loved each other in their own right as well as loved to argue as siblings would do. But this time, that love was from a bad place.

"You won't even give it a chance!" Romani insisted, her stubbornness showing, "It's the Carnival! All you need to do is put on your sexiest dress and show up! Men will be proposing to you by the end of the night!"

Cremia sighed. This old conversation cropped up every time around this year. Romani, believing that she was already married at the tender age of 17 and now 18, thought she knew everything about romance. She had married herself to Jim, the former leader of the mischievous kids known as Bomber Kids, after a whirlwind romance of a whopping ten months. Her first relationship ended in a marriage ceremony but Cremia was having none of it.

"I don't _want_ to give this a chance." Cremia could only say over and over again to the deaf ears of her sister, "I only want to be left in peace. You ran off with your husband so let me run this ranch by _myself_."

Truthfully, Cremia wanted love. Ever since Anju married Kafei, the man she had been in love with since she was a teenager, life had become distant and lifeless for her. Anju had been her best friend but now she was married and with children so she couldn't spend as much time with her. Also, it hurt that Kafei was still madly in love with Anju.

She promised herself every morning that she would try to find love and happiness in this world but the prayer always fell short by noontime. The ranch was too demanding of her time and need, finding very little space for nonsense like love.

But still. The idea remained within her romantic heart.

"You don't have to do this alone!" Romani bobbed her head up and down, "You can find anyone. Why not that guy who does the bombs?"

Every time, Romani had a new man to suggest and Cremia had to turn them all down.

"How about not?" She said, groaning as she grabbed her milk bucket, "Romani, I don't want to go to the Carnival. I need to take care of some stuff here. Some stuff _you_ have not touched since you gotten married. Hay, cows, fence repair, all kinds of…"

Romani usually would fight harder but this time, she seemed at the end of her rope. Sighing, she flipped her long, reddish hair back as Cremia headed out the door.

"Fine. But Jim and I will be at the Carnival for both days. We have a room if you change your mind."

With that, Romani headed out the front door where Jim was waiting.

"No luck?" He asked, rearranging his red bandana. Romani shook her head.

"No. She wouldn't even go for the bomb guy." She said sadly, looking back, "I just want her to be happy. I'd be fine if she was happy alone but she's not…"

Jim embraced her, "Let's go get ready. We have to clean up before the Carnival."

In the barn, Cremia was furious as she paced around. Her empty milk bucket was kicked over in anger, making her annoyed that it was another thing she had to pick up.

The whole place was a mess: hay left in piles, cow dung everywhere, and horses needed a bath. The sheep needs shearing, pigs needed another mud pile, and the _milk_ but good ol' Romani was more concerned around _love!_ As if there wasn't a fence that was busted or a roof that needed to be reshingled!

Regardless of her work spirit, the whole damn ranch was falling apart. Now that Romani lived in Clock Town, Cremia had to do this all by herself. The golden child got to leave the ranch but Cremia…

Shaking her head, Cremia couldn't get so jealous. Romani had her own struggles in her life, especially since she barely knew their father as Cremia did. Their mother completely unknown. Alone on the ranch with nobody to play with…

Except that boy. Link.

A memory floated above her mind: a child of ten racing up on his horse. Acting like he already knew the place. Rescuing her milk from Gorman brothers. Knowing what to say.

Link. The boy hero. The boy who saved the town from colliding with the Moon. The so called Hero of Time as he called himself.

He was such a cutie, even at a young age. Mature as well. She wondered what sort of life that Link lived that he had both of those amazing, polite qualities.

A cow named Ginger mooed, clearly signaling a desperate need to get rid of the milk that had been built up in her udders. Cremia dropped the memory all together, picking up her bucket and stool to head over there.

Work had to be done. Not old memories.

However, across Termina, a familiar face that had not been seen in seven to eight years had shown up. The young Link of Hyrule, Hero of Time and Savior of Clock Town, had arrived on the outskirts beyond the woods. His aging yet still agile horse, Epona was faithfully by his side.

He had come in for the Carnival, something he had been craving for some years now. But things have always gotten in his way such as adventure and distance. However, this year, Zelda had been busy with her own marriage to a prince of a distant land and leaving the knight with nothing to do.

After many nights, Link had arrived to the distant land. His slick and sheen sword had easily come from the knights of Hyrule, a far cry from the Master Sword but still perfect in many ways. Hungry and tired, Link had decided that he needed to house Epona while he was at the Carnival.

Suddenly, a memory appeared. Chateau Romani, the ranch he had rescued from those Gorman brothers. A perfect place.

The perfect, beautiful owner. Link had to knock the thoughts from his head. Cremia. The ranch beauty, the hardworking owner…

He had a crush on her while he was in Termina last. Staying too long after dark to catch a glimpse of her. Even through his time travels, he always found himself back at the ranch. Helping her each time. Never wanting to make her sad.

His loins felt like they were going to burst. Thinking he had to relieve himself, Link found himself a private place but when he pulled out his extended member, he realized that he had grown erect. Somewhat ashamed, Link could barely tuck the hardened cock back in.

The memory of Cremia's full curves must have gotten him going. But he was too exhausted and dirty to rub one out so he carefully slid the cock as best he could back between his legs before picking up again.

Cremia was probably married by now. Fawned over by throngs of men. The ranch might not even be there anymore. But Link could try.

Nightfall had finally come and Cremia had settled into her humble abode. A bowl of simple soup had sat next to her, only made of leeks and cabbage. A resting book next to her table. The living room fireplace had been set, warding off the steep cold that Termina was famous for.

Her nightgown was a sheer nightgown but Cremia couldn't sleep in the thick wools that her father had given her long ago. She was never a person much for heat, especially when her feet got hot. It bothered her too much so she needed as much air as possible without contracting an illness.

The low cut of the nightgown gave her some respite from the fire's heat as she slid off her slippers. Picking up her book, Cremia settled in for the night.

Secretly, Cremia was reading a spicy romance novel that she had taken from Madame Aroma's home the last time she was there to see Anju and Kafei. It was a story of two lovers finding themselves on a deserted island with nothing but sun, tanning, and ingenious ways of using fruit…

_Bang!_

A loud strike against the door had startled her from her romantic throes. Cremia darted up, forgetting her robe and slippers, as she raced to the door. Were those horrible Gorman brothers back? Surely couldn't be _ghosts _like Romani had insisted for years…

Throwing open the door, Cremia grabbed a broom handle to defend the ranch. A large figure with their back turned, wearing a coat, before Cremia struck the back.

"Who are you!? Come to steal-"

"Hey!" The piped voice shouted, "Stop that!"

Cremia obeyed out of curiosity, not recognizing the voice. The figure turned around, showing the baby blue eyes she remembered from seven years ago. _Link_.

"Link?" She gasped, astonished. What was Link doing here? Shouldn't he be off saving the world again or something? Or at least sweeping ladies off their feet with tales of his heroism?

"Cremia?" Link replied, his eyes widening at her nightgown. The sheen cloth had allowed her hard nipples (from the cold, no doubt) to be seen with explicit detail. Every polite and mannerism had faded away in his mind as he recalled every crush detail he had on the young lady. While he was only two inches taller than her, he felt like she towered over him again.

Cremia was shocked. _Shocked_. The cute boy had all grown up into a handsome lad, with blue eyes and blonde hair. His green tunic had wrapped around him like a tight cloth, drawing out every line in his muscles. His face was cut and firm, much like an eighteen year old boy.

The older woman to Link looked like a gem in the hidden desert of time. Curvy, busty, and beautiful as always. Her figure had grown out so well, revealing a hourglass body and perfect symmetry in her bottom and breasts. He could wrap his hands around her child-rearing hips and still have room to go in his palms. Her thighs were thick like hindquarters with athleticism, something that Link was not used to in the Hyrule's high court of ladies.

"I...I needed a place to stay." Link stated, his mouth dry with hunger and thirst for that body, "I am here for the Carnival. You aren't going to hit me, right?"

Cremia dropped the broomstick, "Sorry! Sorry! I'll help you. Let's go inside! You must be freezing."

"No, I'm fine." Link insisted, following her inside. The home was exactly how he remembered it, albeit a bit more cluttered. He wondered if Romani was helping with the chores but then he spotted a picture of both Romani and Jim on the wall. They were married, it seemed like.

Explained the absence of housekeeping, at least. Cremia must be so overwhelmed, doing this all alone…

"Where is your husband?" Link looked. Cremia rolled her eyes.

"Non-existent." She muttered, taking a seat, "So. You're here for the Carnival?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could stay for the night and tomorrow. I can pay." Link pulled out his purse of rupees, "I hitched Epona outside in the barn already so she could be out of the cold. Though, she'll probably wander off as she's prone to do. That was the noise you heard. She kicked the door a bit."

Cremia looked appalled before Link added, "The _barn_ door. Not the front door! Sorry for the confusion."

"Well...no damage?" Cremia said with a wince before Link awkwardly smiled.

"I'll fix it tomorrow. The fence too. It looked broken down." He suggested, "Hey. I'll help out around here. It seems like you need a break."

Cremia perked up at the thought of help. Help! She could finally have a day where everything wasn't so demanding! She nodded.

"You don't have to pay as long as you help." She took his offer, "Be up bright and early tomorrow. No sleeping in, Mister!"

After Cremia showed him to his room, she settled in for sleep. She could hear Link on the other side of the wall as he was staying in Romani's old bedroom and she wondered if he was getting ready for bed. Undressing.

Her fingers ran deftly across her pelvis. Should she?

Link was older now, of age now. Yes, she knew him as a boy but…

This was too weird. Cremia stuck her hands out from her legs. She couldn't masturbate with him next to her! What if he heard her? He'd probably be so disgusted that he'd be out of here the next morning and she'd have no help again.

Link, on the other hand, was attempting like hell not to rub one out. Not only was he in a girl's room that didn't belong to him but he didn't want to upset Cremia. She probably had a boyfriend or lover in Clock Town and he didn't want to offend her.

He made sure to keep his hands under his pillow and sleep on his back. Of course, now he was being driven crazy by the thought of a busty ranch hand riding his cock but he forced himself to think of the most unsexy thing he could muster.

"Ganon in a swimsuit. Ganon in a swimsuit…"


	2. Misadventures

The next morning, Cremia awoke to the sounds of what seemed like bacon. She crept downstairs, seeing Link cooking breakfast. The pork slices had been frying up as he was beating eggs. Pouring them in the pan, he put the pan over the fire as the eggs started to curl up at the edges.

"Morning," He seemed to know she was there even with his back turned, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. I just haven't had real bacon in so long…"

Cremia stepped towards him, "It's okay. I was going to wake up anyway. Do they not serve bacon in Hyrule?"

Link chuckled, "Not really. Not real bacon, anyway. Cheap ones."

She seemed to be happy at the thought that he desired her food over another's. Cremia stepped over to the table, setting out the plates and utensils. However, she noticed there was a scratch in the table and she leaned over, trying to rub the gauge out.

Link had turned around, seeing Cremia's ass sticking up from the table. Widening his eyes, he backed into the cooking spit before he felt a burning on _his_ ass. Thinking he had spilled some grease, Link decided there was no harm in window shopping. He stared hard at the heart shaped butt, drooling over the curves…

Cremia smelled the unmistakable scent of fire. Turning around, she saw Link's tunic catching fire as he just stood there.

"Link!" She cried out, pointing in fear, "Fire!"

A fire really was lit under his ass! Link jumped out of his trance, smashing out the puffs of flame from his pants as Cremia grabbed some water from the barn. She threw the water on him, drenching him completely.

"Good grief, Link! You nearly set the place down in flames!" Cremia scolded him, hands on her hips as he wiggled out of his tunic, "You...oh, _you're getting undressed?!"_

"The clothes are too burned." He mumbled, now annoyed that he wasn't wearing his fireproof tunic, "I...oh, I should have asked for permission. I'll put them back on."

"No!" Cremia shouted, almost making him jump before composing herself, "I mean, why? It's done. Here. You can get fixed up. I'll finish breakfast."

Link changed into his work clothes as Cremia set breakfast down in front of them. She regretted ever mentioning him getting undressed, wondering what his nude body looked like…

The rooster crowed. The day had officially started.

After breakfast, Link started to work on the fence and barn door. Cremia had begun to pick some crops that she had been growing behind the home. She needed some food for lunch and dinner now that she was cooking for two.

However, when she reached the corner of the home, she spotted Link without his shirt on. Ducking behind the barn, she touched her face. Red as a tomato and so obvious. Now, it wasn't unusual that people worked without their clothes. Cremia had been doing that since she was alone in the field now. Even Romani, when she stopped by, had worked side-by-side with her sister without her blouse.

But Link was different. He was handsome. Muscular.

However, she was going to have walk by him to get the water from the well. How would she manage that feat without him noticing?

Picking up her stride, knowing more work was ahead of her, Cremia darted towards the well but an errant rock had struck her foot. Tripping over her feet, the fruits of her labor had tumbled out of her arms and basket.

"Here, let me help."

Link had seen (and heard her, undoubtedly) as he leaned over her. His sweat glistened off his chest as Cremia could only gaze upon his body. How it must be heavenly to touch such a thing. To softly run her fingers between his lines…

Her aggravatingly handsome guest had scooped up the produce, handing back the basket to her. Cremia smiled awkwardly, blushing, before she realized that he was blinking at her lower half. Slowly looking down, she realized she was flashing her panties at Link since her skirt had apparently hiked up around her hips.

"Oh my!" She attempted to cover herself, "I...sorry! The tripping…"

"Huh? Oh. Right." Link stammered now, "I...I need to fix the fence."

He left abruptly, making her cringe at her own stupidity. Flashing her underwear at him like a harlot…

Cremia got her water and set out to water her plants.

Hours later, Link felt his bladder was going to burst. He wanted to get done with the fence first but the urgency stopped him. Dropping his tools, Link headed out west to get some privacy and whipped out his manhood.

After urinating, he headed back to the fence before seeing Cremia waiting for him. Suddenly happy, he picked up the pace as he ran towards her.

"You need something?" He asked, wondering if she desperately needed something. Like his mouth on her…

"I was going to tell you…" Cremia trailed off before covering her eyes, "Uhm, that lunch is ready!"

Link seemed confused before a cool breeze suddenly went into his pants. Looking down, he realized that the head of his cock was sticking out and laying against his leg. Flustered, Link quickly shoved his member back into his pants before adjusting his clothes.

"Sorry. I was...uh…" He gestured, "Nevermind."

Cremia, however, was still staring at his groin from behind her hands.

Lunch was a very simple assortment of bread and meats along with some cut apples. Link had given her some cheese that he had picked up in Hyrule before arriving in Termina, making their meals quite complete with the side of dairy.

The two talked about their upcoming travels. Link had intended to go to the far sea to see some ships while Cremia had planned on taking her horses to Clock Town for an showing. As they conversed, the two grew quite adept at finishing each other's sentences.

"I just think walking at night without…"

"Exactly! That's why Romani is wrong about getting a…"

"You know, she's crazy. I wouldn't walk alone without my arrows either!"

Afterwards, Link departed to fix the barn door as Cremia headed to milk the cows. Ginger, her favorite cow, had been begging for a release since this morning as her small calf had already drunk what he wanted.

The sweat and hay had gotten to Cremia's eyes, forcing her to rub them out. Allergies, undoubtedly, from the incoming weather. She set her stool down in front of Ginger, leaning over to the udders. However, her clothes got in the way of her work again!

Her chest was simply too irritating to do good work in. Too large, too..._bulky_? Was that a way for Cremia to accurately describe her breasts? Her butt was also now too big for the stool, sitting uncomfortably as her back was bent forward.

The young ranch hand felt guilty at her self-depreciation but she couldn't help how she filled out in these clothes sometimes! The outfits sold in Clock Town were made for slender, small waisted beauties with little curves whereas Cremia was all curves and no slender. The twig ladies of Clock Town were fashionable while the dresses that Cremia had to settle with were too small or handmade by her own cloth.

She simply gave up on ever being stick-like, having to settle with the fact that she would never be like the ancient paintings of wiry and thin women. Her bosom was full and and her hips were wide so the dresses often poured over like glasses filled with water. In fact, Cremia would need a large pitcher just to keep all of her body parts in!

The men of Clock Town couldn't get enough of her sexualized maturity. The drooling, the cat-calling, the offers of money to come back home with them…

Though, now, Cremia somewhat wished that she had taken some of that money. Certainly better than kneeling before a pregnant heifer and milking the udders dry. She could be living it up on someone's dime and time, buying fancy clothes and…

That was never Cremia though. Not even her sister, Romani. Sighing, Cremia wiped her brow and started to massage Ginger's udders in order to coax the precious milk out. Ginger, however, was kicking idly behind her as if to threaten that a milk bucket would be lost forever...

Cremia wasn't exactly sure why the cow was being so rude. The beast usually liked being milked but for some reason today, Ginger held onto her precious udders.

"Don't give me such a hard time today…" Cremia tried to soothe her spirit, "Come on. I'll give you some hay!"

Ginger wouldn't budge as the young woman stamped her foot. Grabbing an udder, Cremia began to work at getting her goal complete.

"Fine! I'll just tug and pull until you can't hold your fluid anymore! Is that what you want?!" She angrily snapped as the old brood mooed.

However, Cremia simply was being beaten by her heifer. Her wrists began to tire, sore from the manual labor as the dairy cow tittered happily to itself in delight.

Squeezing hard, Cremia finally saw a drop of milk. Sighing in relief, she gave another tug.

As if a dam broke, milk gushed out in droves. A stream of thick dairy substance hit Cremia's bare breasts, making her shout in shock. Her dress was stained as well as soaked as Ginger gleefully chuckled.

"You...you...mean ol' cow!" Cremia tried to wipe off the precious drink from her taunt and supple chest, "That's profit you lost! Not to mention my clothes! How am I supposed to get the stains out now?!"

In anger, Cremia pulled out her bosom to try to keep the milk from going in her dress. Now she would have to change and do laundry and...

A loud cough was heard behind her. Cremia whipped around, seeing Link in the doorway as he gaped his mouth open. His gaze was shifting between her face and exposed chest.

"Did I interrupt something?" Link timidly asked as her embarrassed face told the story. Cremia covered her chest with her soaked blouse, red as a tomato. The young man had apparently determined that her left nostril was the center of his attention.

"I didn't hear…" She stammered, "You're not interrupting! I...uh...the cow...I was milking Ginger. Trying to. She got a little excited."

Link felt the tip of his nose flush with heat as Cremia grabbed the bucket. He wanted to say something but it all seemed too much. The crush he had as a boy showed her bare tits to him! Giddiness ran through his blood.

"I would too." He said before recoiling, running back over his statement, "I mean! I would...get excited with you tugging on me. In...in...that I would be excited if I was snuck up on too while being tugged! I...Mean….I get it!"

There was only one thing that Cremia could say: "Are you okay?"

Link thought his face would break. He turned around, mumbling nonsense as he headed back out. Cremia sighed, cleaning up the thick liquid and finally getting the insolent cow under enough control to milk her.

After Cremia had milked the cows and poured out the milk glasses to sell tomorrow, she headed back inside. Link was washing his face with the water he drew up from the well, clearly trying to smack some thoughts from his head.

"Stop thinking about her tits, stop thinking…" He was muttering.

"Link?" She seemed confused, "Is everything okay?"

Link froze, slowly turning to her like a frightened owl. He shot up, kicking over the water and splashing his pants. Cremia started to giggle, thinking it was quite juvenile funny that he had water dripping down his pants.

"Everything is fine!" He started to fan his pants, attempting to dry them, "Hey!"

"Sorry!" She half-apologized, "We just need to pitch hay and we can call it quits. Okay?"

When Cremia said "pitch hay", Link honestly thought she meant a rather simple job. However, she neglected to mention that it was a _huge_ pile of hay in the field that stood over ten feet tall. Link's eyes trailed up and down the mountain of straw, wondering what the fuck he was going to do.

"It's hard without help." She admitted, handing him a pitchfork, "We just need it in the wagon. Come on, it won't get prettier staring at it."

Link started but his straw was flying everywhere unlike Cremia's beautiful strokes behind her. After a bit, Cremia jammed her tool into his to stop him. She didn't need to have loose hay everywhere in her bloody field.

"Here, you just have to pitch hay like this." Cremia showed him, jamming the pitchfork into the pile, "Just…"

Link realized her chest was spilling over, making him blush. While normally, he might have pointed that out to someone, Link decided it was best to really understand how pitching hay worked. After all, he didn't want to be wrong.

"Can you show me again?" He suggested, trying to hide his gaze. Cremia rolled her eyes, oblivious to his devious tricks. She leaned over again, taking a huge pile and throwing the hay behind her. However, as the hay struck the wagon, her breasts spilled out of her dress.

Now humiliated, Cremia dropped the pitchfork to try to cover them up.

"Ow!"

The pitchfork handle had dropped on Link's foot, making him hop around as the pointy end jammed into his foot. A large scratch appeared on his calf, making Cremia forget her task at hand and grab him.

"Calm down!" She demanded, making him settle a bit, "It's okay! It's just a scratch. I'll get the ointment. Just...hey!"

Link had gritted his teeth, trying to fight off the pain. For some reason, the scratch hurt like a beast! He reached out for the only thing he could squeeze away the pain: her tits. His hands dug a little into her skin, making him exhale sharply as the pain ebbed a bit.

Blushing hard, Cremia grabbed his hands, "Link! What are you doing?"

Drawing back upon reality, Link realized his actions and immediately jumped back twenty feet. Nervous, he laughed uncomfortable as Cremia put her hands on her hips.

"So-sorry. It was a trick I learned questing…" He admitted, his tongue dry with humiliating tones, "Just something to stop the pain."

"You learned how to stop pain by grabbing tits?" Cremia should have chastisied herself for using such language but she couldn't help herself. Link turned redder, his nose a bright cherry at this point.

"No! I...mean...yes. Not tits! Just...stuff. Stress reliever." He admitted, his shoulders hurting from the paint, "I...ointment? I feel a little light headed."

Cremia rushed under his arm, helping him stand up. Link felt his arm around her shoulders, carried back to the chateau. His feet dragged a bit as her jiggling breasts rubbed his tunic a bit, making him now focused on hiding his erection.

She dumped him off at the first chair and then fixed her dress. Link tried to cross his legs but found his muscles too weak to do so. How did this enchanting woman do this work every _day_ by herself? Link had gone on long journeys and never had this sort of pain before…

"Here." Cremia knelted down besides him, rolling up his pants leg. She began to pat the ointment on his leg, cleaning away the sweat and grease that had built up from hard work, "Are you doing okay? We can have dinner after this."

"Yeah. I think I'm wiped." Link admitted, his throat a bit tight. He did not want to get an erection in front of her face, "Unless we need to."

"It's okay. That was all that was left." She said, bandaging him up, "I can start dinner. You can rest. I understand that you Hyrulians aren't used to this."

What was that? Link cocked his head.

"I went through two world-saving…"

"I didn't say you weren't capable. I just said you weren't used to hard work every day." She tittered playfully, holding her hands up, "I'd hate to see you run a farm. You might have a bad back by 20 years!"

Link crossed his arms, "I'm capable. I'm just tired from a long journey."

"Excuses-"

In a flash, Link swooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. Shocked, Cremia started to fight back before Link plopped her down on her butt. He picked up the pitchfork and started to go at it like there was no tomorrow.

"H-hey, don't split open your…!"

"You can start dinner, _woman_." He snapped, hot from his masculinity being degraded, "I'll take care of the hard work. You'll find it _done_ by the time you're finished."

Cremia raised an eyebrow, "Want to make that a challenge?"


	3. Give In

Link stabbed the fork into the ground, "Let's shake on it. If I win, I get free milk. If you win, I'll do all the chores tomorrow."

She grinned devilishly. A day off sounded great to her. Her hand clasped his and she hurried back to the home. Originally, she had planned on a simple dinner but now, she decided to make an easy one too.

Throwing vegetables into a pot, she started on the pig meat. The meat had already being salted and stewed, making the cooking quick and painless. Mixing the butter and milk, she started on the stew and meat before she turned the heat up.

After about fifteen minutes, the dinner was done and she went back outside. Gleeful at the idea of winning, she cockily strode up to him before she saw Link sitting down.

"Run out of steam?" She sweetly asked before Link pointed. Much to her shock, the hay was all done and set aside on the wagon. He even neatly tied the ropes so it couldn't blow away!

"Ran out of hay." Link answered boldly, "I think I'll take some milk now after some hard work. Hylians like us _love_ milk."

He patted her shoulder as he walked back, leaving her to her shock. Cremia could only stammer as she broke out of her thoughts, running after him. Link had already helped himself to her dinner as if he lived there, settling in his chair as she sat down herself.

"You don't have to give me milk." His tone changed from a manly worker to the sweet boy she had known, "I know it's your product. It's okay."

"No." Cremia shook her head, "I made a deal. Wait here."

Bringing back a cold, fresh glass of Romani Chateau, she set down the drink in front of him. Link smiled, taking a long drink as she made her plate.

Dinner was quiet enough. Link soothing his muscles and Cremia chatting about the random rumors around the mill. Treasure to the west here, bandits to the east…

"I don't think I care much for all that anymore." Link admitted finally, after some time, "It seems...overwhelming at times. I miss living in the forest. Easy and simple. Just hard work and some downtime sounds...heavenly now."

Cremia sipped her tea, "I guess. Sometimes, I wish I could break away and go…"

The conversation seemed to be uncomfortable so Cremia switched topics rather quickly. Her words stammered over something nonsensical, making her look foolish before Link held his hand to interrupt her.

"It's okay to ask me, Cremia." He offered up, "You're not offending me by disagreeing with me."

"I just...you're the Hero of Time! You should be living it up on rupees and women along with some adventuring…" Cremia said, setting her mug down, "If it was me, I could leave this whole place and go."

"You're not telling the truth." Link sensed her lie, "You love this ranch. I could see it while you were working. I wish I had a home I could go back to and love just as much. But everywhere I go, everywhere I head...just...empty. Another bandit cave. Another quest. Just...so much. It's peaceful times but I'm restless. I have nowhere to kick my feet up and relax. Nowhere to see a sapling grow into a tree. It's bothersome. Lonely."

Cremia felt ashamed. She had no idea that he, at his young age, felt that way. Embarrassed that she chided him for something she wouldn't even do, Cremia piped up with a topic that they could agree on:

"Want to see my bottle collection?"

Link suddenly grinned, the topic peaking his interest. Bottles were always his soft spot, even as a boy, so hearing about another collector was intriguing. A magpie that could rival his own collection would be simply marvelous.

"Of course! You never need to ask!" Link insisted as Cremia got up. She went over to the tall bookcase, pulling out a chair to reach up. Stepping on the furniture, she felt the chair creak a bit but dismissed it as nothing.

"I have rare and expensive bottles. The better the bottle, the better the milk tastes…" She insisted, reaching for her prized box, "I have really good ones too. Crystal ones! The first Romani milk was put in crystal bottles, not glass. But it was too expensive so…"

Link realized that her dress was hiking up a bit. He could perhaps glance at her underwear if he was sitting beneath her but he knew he couldn't manage that. Maybe if he tilted his head up a bit…

"Do you need help?" He offered, getting up to stand behind her. Drat. Her skirt was too long. Maybe if she let him put his head between her feet and look up.

"It's fine!" She called out, not paying attention to his devious work, "It's just a little heavy. I think…"

_Snap!_

The chair suddenly broke under her, forcing her to fall backwards. Link was frozen as the round bottom of Cremia started to come towards him as if the heavenly butt was a goddess floating down from the sky. However, the soft cheeks then smashed against his face they tumbled to the floor.

"Oh no!" Cremia shrilled, seeing the warrior under her as his face was smushed against her bottom, "Link! Link! Are you okay?!"

His words were muffled, making her remember he couldn't breathe. Scrambling off him, Cremia shook him as his starry yet unfocused gaze was everywhere at once. Her chest heaved into his now bloody nose as she straddled him to shake him.

"Link! You're bleeding!" Her voice was wrought with guilt and wept syllables, "I think I broke your nose!"

Blood had trickled down Link's lip and chin but the younger man hesitated. He didn't want her to tend to him as his manhood was rock hard now.

"I...I think it's just a scratch." He offered, holding his nose, "I'm okay. Really. It wasn't that bad."

Cremia stopped, "What? I broke your nose!"

"I...I meant…" Link stammered before finally sighing, "Oh dear. You must think I'm a pervert."

She realized that her thighs were around his now hard cock, making her blush hard. His member was certainly _thick_ and _mature_ for his age. Was he smuggling Hydromelons in his pants all the time or what? No _wonder_ he couldn't carry much with him with those _big_…

"No. I don't...think so." Cremia doubted herself, "I think you're sweet. And manly. And...I think you want to tell him something just like I want to tell you something."

Link seemed to pause but then he stroked her cheek. He pressed his hardon into her body, making her shiver a bit.

"You do this to me." He gruffly said, trying to pose a bit, "Ever since I got here. Ever since...I've seen you. I...this is so embarrassing but…"

He lost his cool, looking straight at her. Cremia trembled, clasping her hands around his face.

"I never realized how much you grew up, Link." She whispered, their faces close, "I've been denying it because you were a boy once but…"

Their lips were close, almost too close. Before Cremia could think, Link leaned over and kissed her. His tongue was wild with passionate and untamed bridling, pulling her close to him. His hands ran over the length of her body, making her cringe a bit.

"Wait." She interrupted, "Let's...let's take this slow, big boy. Come on. You want to feel me?"

Cremia led him to a chair, seating him gently in it before climbing into his lap. Link felt her straddle his hips, giving him another kiss. Slowly, she guided his hands towards her breasts and neck, allowing him to run across.

"It's okay." She assured him, "Just...be gentle. I'm not looking for bruises here."

Link nodded, trailing his hands over her body. He pulled open her dress, finally able to see her glorious breasts up close. Squeezing them a little, he could only chuckle as the fat spilled over his hands since her breasts were so full.

She moaned a little, a little surprised at his roughness. He used his other hand to grab a taste of her bottom, spanking her bum a bit. Jolting, Cremia felt her mouth push towards his mouth again. Their tongues danced with each other as he explored every inch of her body.

"You're so beautiful…" He said softly, "I always thought so. So beautiful. Even as a kid, I couldn't help but stare...I couldn't help but…"

He trailed off, not wanting to finish. Cremia ran her fingers through his blonde hair, nibbling on his bottom lip a bit. His neediness started to move even more, making her quiver above his erection as his fingers dug a little into her hips.

"I want you." Link grunted, now finally finding his speed, "Let me take you to bed."

"Have you ever been in a bed before with a woman?" Cremia couldn't help but ask. Link shook his head, dribbling his seductive vowels a bit over her resistance like a towel being wrung out over a basin.

"No. But I...I feel like I know what to do." His boasting seemed out of place but necessary, "I know what I want to do to you, anyway. Let me share your bed. Your bed and only your bed is what I want. Please."

Link sounded so desperate, even for a Hero of Time. Cremia seemed to be in straits. At one point, perhaps she would have pushed him away and kicked him out. But now, everything seemed so different. She crossed her fingers over his piercing, briefly wondering if she would fall deeply in love with him.

Perhaps Link was her missing piece. The one thing that the ranch needed to survive. For Cremia to survive in a world of men and sex and beauty.

"Let's go to bed." She finally offered, letting him pick her up. Link carried her upstairs in the chateau, saying nothing until they reached the bedroom. Gently setting her down on the bed, he got on top of her.

After some kissing, the two started to maneuver out of their clothes. Link slid down her dress, tossing the fabric aside as her hands greedily slid down his pants. Kicking off his shoes, Link dove back into her breasts like a pool of water.

Licking and sucking the tits, he felt some fluids come out. Shocked, he stared at Cremia before she giggled.

"Sometimes that happens." She offered, "Is that okay?"

He nodded in awe. Chateau Romani tasted like shit compared to Cremia's natural milk. Selfishing sucking on her left nipple, he groped her other breast and found more milk spilling out. Thinking that Link had stumbled on the fountain of youth, he devoured her each breastmilk like a hungry wolf.

Cremia felt her breasts feel so good before she felt his squeeze. Feeling playful, Cremia grabbed his head and smothered his face in her breasts. Yelping from shock, Link fell backwards and let her climb on top of him as her breasts forced down his face.

"Mmf!" Was all he could manage out before his eyesight was covered in beautiful, bouncy breasts. His hands scratched along the surface of her skin, digging his nails into her taut butt as he suffocated brilliantly under her chest.

"Oh Link…" She said, simpering again, "Come on. Suckle on them."

He obeyed straight out of arousal, not survival. His mouth darted up and down, sucking her breasts dry as much as possible. But it felt like it kept _coming_. As much as he couldn't complain, Link definitely wondered if he could drink _her_ from now on and renege on the deal. He'll pitch ten tons of hay every hour if he could...

Cremia then slipped her hand between his legs, stroking his hardened cock. Link jerked a bit in surprise but he found her quick movements to be pleasurable. As he suckled more on her breasts, Cremia kept up her handjob with professionalism.

"Link...you're so…" She couldn't find the words, "_Manly_. Your balls feel so swollen!"

Truthfully, Link had traveled for so long that he hadn't masturbated at all. So it was very possible that he was _backed up_, as one could say. He could explode and hit the ceiling of her bedroom if Cremia had angled his hard member just right.

"Damn, girl." Link could only say, "You can talk dirty."

Cremia faltered a bit. She never even cursed, much less talk dirty. But if Link liked it, she resolved to try for him. After all, he was a distinct and honored guest in her home so what kind of a proper host would she be if she didn't please him?

"Do you want me to sit on you again?" She asked, shy. Link perked up, both his eyebrows and his cock, at the very sentence and offer that Cremia was laying before him. His tongue seemed to stick out like a panting dog, eating away at his troubles like nothing.

"Of course." He tried to play this cool but was unable to, acting like a boy on a holiday. Cremia turned around, planting her fat bottom square on his face as Link moaned in pleasure again. His cock was sticking straight up now, red and angry in the head.

She knew that this was what he wanted, even if he didn't get to penetrate her. She started to grind against him, making his mouth slid across her virginal lips. Cremia briefly hoped that her hymen wouldn't break until he got that thick cock in her body but she decided whatever happened would happen.

His tongue lapped up her juices, stroking her thighs to make her grind harder against him. Her cushioned, fat curves hugged his jawline as his bottom lip suckled at her folds with every move.

"Link, are you…?" Cremia started but she realized she did worry far too much and let him enjoy the act peacefully. His rod was erect, making her mouth water as if she had hungered as long as starving Lynel.

Link could feel her pulsating clit as he managed to pull her cheeks enough to just barely touch her excited pearl with the tip of his tongue. Cremia suddenly trembled, whimpering as a gush of fluids came between her legs.

"Sorry...I…" Cremia wasn't sure what happened. She didn't orgasm but that strangely felt good as if something deep inside of her pussy had to lubricate and let go of all her worries.

She'd have to ask her baby sister. How embarrassing!

Link obediently lapped up every drop of her uncontained, lustful, and drenched release as he felt the sweet and tangy taste in his throat. Cremia had been a smoking bombshell that could blow apart the strongest of boulders but she could have collapsed all of Snowhead with that maneuver.

He then ran his fingers across her thigh, signaling her to start riding his face. Cremia didn't squawk out a defense this time as she started to bounce on his face. Link dove back into her ass, rimming her holes with his strong suckling.

Link then struck her backside as if he was telling a horse to run faster. Cremia felt a little disturbed she was so turned on but she forgot her fears again as she could sense Link eating out her pussy. His tongue was so deep inside, he was like a Gekko!

"Mm...Link...I...Fu…" She felt too shy still to dirty talk but he seemed to be patient with her. Link couldn't take his erection anymore as he started to buck his hips a bit like he was a stud bull looking for a mate.

Cremia suddenly had an epiphany. Link wasn't getting anything in return and she was being selfish. Slowly, she bent over as far as she could and lightly took the tip into her mouth as she couldn't reach further.

Link moaned, his grunts feral as a wolf. He lifted his head up more, putting his hands on her hips as he forced her back to suffocate his mouth. Cremia gave a cry as the action thrusted more of his giant cock into her mouth.

Pre-cum had stained her tongue, making her eager for more salty seed. Cremia began her timid ministrations, trying to match his enthusiasm.

The Hylian's mind was merely focused on the task. He wanted more of that delicious, tasty flood of pussy nectar on his tongue. His fingers then stretched her anus, making Cremia howl a bit.

"Link?!" She said, startled. He stopped immediately.

"I'm...I'm sorry…" Link began to apologize as if he was begging for his life.

"No!" Cremia ran her hand on his cock, "Keep doing it! It feels so good to stretch my ass out like that! You can use your fingers to get my pussy cum!"

Shocked a bit at Cremia's sudden change to dirty talk, Link stuck his middle finger in her pussy as she grinded hard against him, finding her enthusiasm turning him on quite a bit.

Cremia felt like a dirty whore, undoubtedly changed by Link's scrumptious cum. She dove back into sucking him off, deepthroating him.

Neither could speak properly but the pleasure was so intense that language had to be communicated through primitive grunts and yelps.

Her tongue lashed against his swollen balls with every gulp of cock Cremia took in her mouth. Link strummed her engorged pearl as he bounced her on his face and finger, now slipping in another digit to fully make her stretch.

Finally, the two lovers started to reach serendipity as Cremia began to play with his balls with her hands as she sucked and Link started to finger both her pussy and asshole.

In moments, Cremia felt a spurt of hot seed in her throat. Without thinking, the young woman pulled out the cock from her mouth and allowed the excited dick to spit seed all over her nude body. Link arched his back, feeling splashes of hot cum on his warmed belly.

Her fingers went to a global of his seed, playing with the thick cream as if his cum was a finger painting project. Cremia then licked what she could off her fingers as she squirted another mess of cum on his face.

"Sorry." She said out of habit, "I...I...am very sure I didn't orgasm. But it's okay. I had fun."

Link smiled a little at first, "I'm glad. I should be sorry."

Cremia appeared confused, "Eh? Why? You were so great…"

"Because you're going to have bruises that you have to explain at the Carnival." Link pulled her to the floor, "I'm going to make that pussy orgasm if I have to quest all through your dungeon. No hang ups, Cremia. I'll fuck you through this floor."

Cremia turned red at his calm dirty talk.

"Oh...fuck….m..hmm…" She mumbled before he pulled her on top of him.

"Use my cock as your toy. I'm going to make you stretch so hard that you wouldn't even feel my fingers next time. I want you, Cremia. I want you to saddle up, ride me, tame me, and put me in the stable when you're done." Link demanded, his eyes bright, "If you don't, I'll take your pussy to Clock Town and make a new exhibit out of your inseminated womb."

Cremia felt his urgency to take her as strong as a gust of wind. Slowly, she wrapped her legs around his waist that eliciting him to suckle on her breasts again. Before she knew it, however, Link had slid the tip of his cock into her virgin entrance. Cremia had never been with a man before either and Link must have known by now.

With little ceremonial rites, Link pressed his hand against her pelvis and shoved his cock deep within her. Cremia could only gasp as his length was impressive, much more than she had given the famed hero credit for. His cock was fucking her roughly, almost aggressively, as she rocked her hips back towards him.

Her hole stretched over him, making her bury her face into his chest as he kept going at her womanhood like it was the last time he would ever know a woman. She felt embarrassed, feeling herself getting fucked on the floor like a cheap whore but Link made her feel so safe, so relaxed…

"I'm going to cum again," Link sputtered out, losing his grip on his control, "It's so tight. I...I can't…"

"Let me." Cremia flipped him over, finding a sexual pride in her that she had since never touched and was now fully exposed, "Here. Cum inside me, _sex toy_. But you're not going to stop. Not until I'm ready to stop."

Link's tongue slid out of his mouth, his face flushed as Cremia started to ride him. Her sexual prowess seemed so natural if not untrained! His abs began to ache something fierce, feeling her body weight on him. A country girl who had been used to riding stallions and bulls was certainly worthy of being on top and Link felt himself get turned on by the fact she was able to rein in his roughness.

Her thighs clenched around him, roughing him up as her knees braced themselves. His cock slid in and out with her tempo, feeling his cock hit her cervix. The slow, quick pace of their grinding exacerbated their pleasure to new heights as if there was music playing in their minds to fuck with.

Cremia could feel a trembling within her body as Link held himself as much as possible. Her clit was rubbing against his pubic hair, tickling her a bit. Giggling at the sight of his body trying to not let go, she leaned over and kissed him.

"You can cum inside. You just can't stop afterwards." She teased, breaking him in with that statement. Link relaxed, giving a rough grunt of satisfaction before Cremia felt his cum fill her quickened womb.

"Oh Goddesses…" He moaned, "Please...keep going...break me in…"

She obeyed but she wasn't sure if she was obeying out of his request or her desire to rule him. Her mind had come from the shy rural cowgirl into a sex fiend, dominating him like an animal. Cremia needed him to cum many more times before she could cum herself…

"Keep going," She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she smiled deviously, "Fill me up, Link. No slacking. Come on."

She struck his shoulders a bit, inciting him to move against her. He started to buck hard, trying to get her off much like a wild stallion. But her thighs were too strong and her body was far too used to an unruly animal that Cremia started to squeak as she bounced on him.

"Yes, Link! Yes!" She held her hands above her head, arching her back to show more of her body off, "Fuck me! Hard! Yes!"

Another load of cum. Cremia could feel his leaking cock stain her wooden floors, something she couldn't bother worrying about. Link was starting to run close out of breath but she kept moving her hips on his, making his softened cock grow hard again. His arousal was almost painful, nearly sliding back into pain.

But Link craved that pain. That hard work. He needed her to cum too.

"Come on…" He grunted like a beast, "Harder. Bounce those big tits. You want to break me, it'll take more than that to break the Hero of Time."

Cremia took his word as a challenge. Grabbing his face, she leaned over and laid almost parallel to his body as she rammed herself down the full length of his cock. Link gave a cry of shock mixed with surprise as her pouty, seductive face drew him in like a moth to a flame.

"Well, then, fuck me, Mr. Hero of Time." Cremia seemed comfortable with dirty talk now, "Or am I going to break you and need to put a saddle on you?"

That spurred him into a frenzy. He started to ravage her hips, flipping her to her side as he jammed himself back in. Cremia was lost in her pleasure, feeling his cock enter her from the side as Link battered her pussy hard. All the muscles she had was working overtime, even some that she realized was meant only for good sex…

Link slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing her clitoris hard. Pinching her pearl hard. His rough callus only spurred her further, rocking her hips harder on him. Her Hero of Time as her personal cock toy. Sounded like a perfect way to end the day at the farm.

Cremia didn't even want the bed to make love anymore. She was ready for sex. The dusty floorboards were no doubt staining her skin but she didn't care anymore. Dirty, filthy, and rolling around with a handsome man was perfect. Like a slice of paradise in a sexual field of debauchery.

His head was stretching her hard, feeling him hit her sensitive spots. The spots so deep that Cremia couldn't even reach them herself if she tried. Her leg went over his, feeling his hips change rhythm again as she felt the wetness of her cunt.

"Link…" Cremia moaned, resting her head behind on his shoulder. He had her ear, enrapturing her lobe with his tongue and fierce words.

"I don't mind being broken if I get to break you too." He hissed, his words sliding deep into the dark, sensual parts of her brain, "I'm going to turn on you when you least expect it. I'm going to fuck you over the table, floor, even hay stacks if I have to...and you're going to have to keep guard and punish me."

Sounded like a beautiful way to live in her perverted mind. Cremia felt his cock strike against her cervix again before an overwhelming sensation flooded her. Her first orgasm with a man and first vaginal orgasm.

"Link!" She shrieked, "Link, Link! Yes!"

Fluids squirted out of her, drenching both of their thighs and floorboards. The tight feeling of orgasm overcame Link through a sexual osmosis, making him cum once again as she climaxed. The new revelation of the two had settled deeply within each other as he kissed her neck.

They couldn't find the strength to pull away from each other so they settled to sleep on the floor of their lovemaking. There were no complaints or shortness of attitude with that nonverbal decision.

The next night, Romani was thrilled at the two holding hands when they arrived at the Carnival. While the two had missed many of the festivities, the younger sister was still happy at the two showing up at all.

"You found someone, sister!" She shrieked in joy, hugging Cremia, "Now you can get married and…"

What the two didn't mention was that they had been late because they had gotten hitched. Link held Cremia close, smiling innocently as Romani babbled on about their future together. Cremia nuzzled her head against his chest, letting her sister run out of steam and finally get distracted by her own husband.

"Should we tell her? She seems excited to plan out a future wedding." Cremia asked as Romani had wandered off to speak with Jim.

"Tomorrow. I don't want to take away from this." Link answered, kissing her forehead, "After all, we have an early morning tomorrow. The cows need to be milked and the hay has to be pitched."

Cremia snuggled into Link, grinning madly. He was going to become a rancher, settling down in a life of monotony of farm animals and rodeoing.

Well, then again, if he was right about her needing to be on guard then it wouldn't be so boring. She resolved to milk Link as much as possible to keep his attitude under control if he was being serious.


End file.
